


this is where i need to be

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [32]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, soft home domestic!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	this is where i need to be

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162586595723/fickwynn-nate-fick-x-mike-gunny-wynn-soft)

nate never figured his life would end up like this. hell, he never really stopped to figure how his life would end up. but he’s happy, so happy, and that’s all that matters. he has a job he loves, a cat named weston that he loves, a small, but beautiful home, that makes him feel content no matter what, that he loves. and above all, he has mike. mike was the biggest surprise of them all. he had worked his way into nate’s life before he could blink, part of being comrades in arms, so to speak. but the real surprise was when they were finally stateside and done for good and mike gently pulled nate aside during their big celebration together and stuttered out an invitation to dinner. nate didn’t know how to respond. he’d never thought of gunny in that way, or anyone in their motley crew, for that matter and there were plenty to think about. nate just stared at mike for a moment. he’d grown to genuine trust mike with anything, his own life even. he knew mike was caring, strong, passionate, and trustworthy. nate smile and replied with a simple yes. if he hadn’t thought of gunny in a romantic way before, the bright smile and blush he received in return could’ve marked the beginning.

* * *

 

 two years later and he can’t imagine what his life would be like without him.  he wouldn’t have it any other way because his life without mike would be like a humvee without wheels, useless. he wake one lazy sunday morning to the smell of his favorite tea and mike cursing as he tries to gently set their breakfast on the bed, cursing as weston jumps on the bed to steal a strawberry. nate laughs and looks to see mike, glasses on and bedhead standing out proudly gruffly opening the paper to read. weston curls up between the two of them and purrs softly. nate closes his eye and takes a deep breath. days like this, nate thanks whatever is out there for giving him such a good life. it hasn’t always been easy or painless, but every bad thing is worth it to be able to kiss the man he loves every morning and night. the man he wants to be able to call husband. nate wanted to wait for something a little more lavish, but this ordinary lazy sunday was the perfect setting. he leans over and pulls out a small ring tied to red ribbon. he tries to tie it around weston’s neck but their temperamental feline would not have it. he was hissing like nate had just told him they were gonna neuter him. mike looks down to see nate, face red, and fidgeting with a steadily more aggressive cat. 

“nate, what’re you doing to him?”

nate looked up, frustrated and becoming gradually more upset. maybe this was a sign. mike had never mentioned anything about marriage or their future. nate wondered, then, that maybe mike didn’t want to get married. maybe he just wanted them to stay like they were for as long as they could. he never even thought to ask.

“nate?”

“n-nothing, just trying to fix his collar.”

before nate could hide the ring, mike had grabbed his hands to try to help.

both men looked to the small silver band, hanging from a red ribbon, in nate’s hand.

“is that wh-” mike started.

“don’t say anything. i know you don’t want to get married. i’m fine.”

nate moved to pull away but mike held onto his hand with a strong grip.

mike waited for nate to look at him.

when their eyes met, mike saw a look in nate’s eye he hadn’t seen for a long time: fear.

“w-what makes you think i don’t want to get married?”

nate swallowed over the lump in his throat.

“you just never said anything about our future so i assume you’re happy with the way things are. i am too, mike. so happy. i just kind of…it’s stupid.”

mike placed his hands on either side of nate’s face, imploring him to finish his thought.  
  
“what, nate?”

“i want to be able to call you my husband.”

mike smiled, bright and full of unconditional love for the man in front of him. 

“yes.”

several looks passed through nate’s face; confusion, realization, shock, acceptance, and adoration.

he threw himself at mike and kissed him soundly, the two fitting together like they always had: seamlessly. 

mike pulled away from the kiss to grab a small box from the drawer in his nightstand.

nate’s eyes widened before bursting into laughter with mike.

“i was gonna put it in your favorite book and wait.”

nate smiled as he looked at the near identical band he bought for mike.

he kissed mike once, short and chaste but perfect.

“i think we’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
